The Summer Breeze
by Ravenclaws-do-it-better
Summary: Jack wasn't the only one MiM saved that day, Julianne Smith died saving her brother that day as well. For twenty years they travel alone before their friend the wind gets them together. Sorry 'bout the crummy summary Enjoy
1. It Begins

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS! I HAVE NOT AND FIND IT INCREDIBLY DOUBTFUL THAT I EVER WILL.**

"Stay away from the edge of the cliffs!" a mother yells at the backs of her two retreating children.

* * *

"Be careful," another mother yells on the other side of the world at the backs of her own retreating children.

* * *

"We will," her oldest replies and smiles as her younger brother yanks her away to looks for interesting plants in the forest.

* * *

"We will" her oldest replies and he smiles as his younger sister yanks him away to so he can teach her to ice skate on the frozen lake.

* * *

"JULIANNE," he screams and she whirls around to find her younger brother standing precariously on the edge of the cliff as the ground crumbles beneath him.

* * *

"JACK," she screams and he whirls around to see the ice cracking beneath the feet of his younger sister.

* * *

"It's okay," she says and slowly makes her way towards him, the staff she carries to keep her balance on the many roots and rocks of the forest grasped firmly in her hand as a plan begins to form in her mind.

* * *

"It's okay," he says as he slowly takes off his skates looking his sister straight in the eye knowing one wrong move and everything is over. Suddenly, his eyes alight on a fallen branch next to him and a plan begins to form in his mind.

~.~.~*~.~.~

She's standing at the edge of the cliff now, just far enough away that the ground isn't crumbling beneath her but close enough that she can still reach out the staff and it be within easy reach of him. The staff is very strong, strong enough to hold her entire weight, definitely strong enough for what she was about to do.

~.~.~*~.~.~

He's barefoot now, he knows better than to stay on skates for what he is about to do. He slowly rises to his feet, judging the distance between him and the staff out of the corner of his eye while still looking confident.

* * *

"Jul," he says, voice barely loud enough to be heard, "I'm scared."

* * *

"Jack," she says, voice barely loud enough to be heard, "I'm scared."

* * *

"It's okay," she tells him, "just don't look down, look right at me, don't look down because everything's going to be okay, you're not going to fall."

* * *

"It's okay," he tells her, "don't look down, look at me; you're not going to fall in."

* * *

"No, you're definitely not going to fall because instead we're going to play, just like we do every day, would you like to know what game we're going to play?" she asks smiling that big smile that promises that everything will be okay, the one she gives right after he falls down and scrapes his knee and she kisses it and makes it better and right before she gives him a new plant or bug to examine, the one that always makes him feel better, but this time it doesn't work.

* * *

"We're going to have a little fun instead," he tells her and smiles that big goofy grin, the same grin he gives right before he comes up with a new game or right after he does a successful prank, the one that always promises fun and games and laughter and good times but this time it doesn't.

* * *

"No its not," he says fearfully, "everything's not going to be okay."

* * *

"No we're not," she says fearfully, "we're not going to have fun at all."

* * *

"Yes it is. You remember that game we play where we pretend we're Tarzan swinging through the trees on the vines? It's your favorite isn't it?"

* * *

"Yes we are. We're going to play hopscotch just like we play every day, remember?"

* * *

He nods and she smiles, that big reassuring smile, and he feels better. Julianne always makes things better.

~.~.~*~.~.~

She nods and he smiles, that big smile that promises fun, and she feels better. Jack does play tricks, but he never jokes around when it comes to fun.

* * *

She holds out the end of the staff, the end with the big knot that she's spent many an hour on many a day carving until it held intricate whirls and swirls all over its surface.

"Grab on."

* * *

"See, it's as easy as one," he hops on one foot and loses his balance slightly but he can't let her know so he exaggerates making it seem like he did it on purpose and he's rewarded with a small giggle.

* * *

He does as she says and she plants her feet firmly on the ground for leverage, she doesn't notice as a small pebble dislodges itself and falls down the edge next to her as she does so.

* * *

"Two," he hops again and sees the ice crack under his feet before he makes the final hop which lands him right next to the fallen branch with a bend at the end much like that of a shepherd's crook.

"Now it's your turn."

* * *

"You need to believe in me," she says to him, "you need to trust me okay? Do you believe in me?"

He nods and she smiles, "Good."

* * *

"Now, I need you to believe in me, can you do that, can you believe in me?" he asks her and she nods, "good."

* * *

"Now, I need you to jump okay? Can you do that for me? Just jump up and I'll do the rest." He looks frightened but nods anyways, "Good, on three then."

* * *

"Now it's your turn, remember it's just as easy as one, two, three, think you can do it?" She looks frightened but nods anyways, "good, come on then."

* * *

"One," she says and swings the staff a little, just like they lean forwards when they play their game and he smiles getting back into it.

* * *

"One," he says and she takes a step forwards causing the ice to crack, but she doesn't fall through and she smiles a little getting back into their game.

* * *

"Two," she says and swings the staff slightly again just like before, and just like their game while behind her a small pile of soil falls off the edge, her movements jostling them out of place.

* * *

"Two," he says and she takes another step forward, more cracking noises while he shifts his grip on the fallen limb.

* * *

"Three," she yells and he jumps while she swings him around taking all of their combined weight onto her own precarious perch. She smiles when his feet hit solid ground before her stomach drop as she hears the ground crumbling beneath her.

"Smile," she whispers looking at him her own smile fixed firmly in place and that's the last thing that happens before she's falling, Falling, FALLING and then no more.

* * *

"Three," he yells and she takes another step forward while he lunges forward, grabs her by the waist and slingshots her onto solid ice unknowingly sending himself onto thin ice in the process.

He stands up smiles at her before his heart freezes as he hears ice cracking underneath him and that's the last thing that happens before he's falling and then cold, Cold, COLD.

* * *

The world got a little darker that day for two people, though they were no more than children. Their worlds darkened as their fun and comfort was ripped from them in the most heart-wrenching of ways. For years afterwards they would think, "If only I hadn't made them go out that day, if only I had been more careful, if only, if only, if only."

"if only they were still here"

**A/N/: So, what'd you think, sorry about the non-line linebreaks apparently, for some reason it didn't show up when published and it's taken me a good fifteen minutes to get those stupid symbol things in there because apparently if it's just the little wavy dashes and the star things in a line it doesn't count so you have to have either letters or periods or something.**

(\ /)

( . .)

C(") (")

BUNNY!


	2. The Moon Told Me So part 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS! NEVER HAVE NOR WILL I EVER.**

It was dark, that's the first thing we remember.

It was dark, and we were alone, and we were scared.

Then we saw the moon, and we weren't afraid anymore.

Julianne's POV

I gasp as I open my eyes and float above the ground, the fallen plant matter which had been covering me falling away as I fly higher and higher. When it has all fallen away I find myself looking straight into the unblinking eye of the full moon. I smile and spread my arms wide in enjoyment of its bright light that fought away the darkness that had held me in its grasp for so long... too long.

_Julianne_

A voice whispers in my ear and I whip my head around in search of the one who had spoken. But finding no one I swing my gaze back to the bright light of the moon.

_Julianne Sun_

I gasp and stare at the moon before whispering, "Is that you?"

I hear a chuckle before the voice speaks again, "_Aye, I am the Man in the Moon and **you**, my dear, are Julianne Sun, the Spirit of Summer_."

"What do I do," I ask but he doesn't answer just flashes his light reassuringly before moving on.

I look around and my eyes alight on a staff lying next to where my right foot floats just above the ground.

'Mine,' I think and the thought startles me but I go with it anyways and land roughly on the ground causing me to lose my balance and fall on my butt. I hear a voice laughing in my ear but this voice is new, this voice speaks of children's laughter on warm summer afternoons and cool drinks on a hot day.

"Who's there," I say but the voice just laughs again so I shrug my shoulders and pick up the staff that's sitting next to me. I examine it and see a knot at the top with many whirls and swirls carved into it and as I lean closer to look at them I whack the ground with the end of the staff and suddenly plants spring up around the it.

Yelping I jump up into the air only to find myself hovering there for a moment, cradled by the summer breeze. I smile before placing my feet on the ground and tapping it again with the end of my staff to be presented with the same results.

Laughing, I run over to one of the trees and run my hand across it to watch as the leaves get a little greener and flowers bloom in the branches. I run around the trees, brushing them as I pass and I grin as I smell the sweet fragrance of the freshly blossomed flowers.

~20 years later~

I hadn't changed. In the twenty years I've been alive I hadn't changed in the slightest while in the village next to my orchard I had watched as the children grew and married and had children of their own.

Twenty years.

I'd been alone for twenty years and still no one saw me, no one heard me, no one touched me. My only friend was the wind that carried me upon its back like I was its child. In fact I often heard as it laughed in my ear calling me her sun child.

I smiled whenever she did that.

I hadn't been idle in my solitude though, I had made the place of my awakening into a home, of sorts anyways. I had trimmed back the dense forest foliage and in its place planted an orchard. The villagers didn't see it though, the children occasionally came through in the midst of their games but they ran through as if it were still the dense jungle it had been before my arrival, occasionally even through my newly planted fruit trees.

But I only cared for my orchard in the spring and autumn months, spending the months of winter and summer travelling the globe bringing warmth and sunshine to all over the course of my travels. But, even then I was alone except for the wind.

But today outside my orchard it was autumn, for my orchard was stuck in a state of perpetual summer, not that I was complaining, meaning I wouldn't be needed for a few months but I was feeling restless, I felt the sudden urge to fly and laugh and see new places instead of sitting here and painting the apples and cherries into the peak of perfection.

Climbing to the top of the tallest tree in my orchard I call out to my friend, "Wind. Take me anywhere."

I smile and suddenly I am whisked away floating through the breeze like the sound of children's laughter that dances through the air, causing all to smile at the sound of their joy.

**A/N: So... how do you guys like it so far? Next chapter is Jack's POV and but they won't be meeting 'til the fourth one. Review please I'd like to know how to improve it (still in high school so I'm 90% sure my grammar needs a little work).**


	3. The Moon Told Me So part 2

**I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS!**

Jack's POV

It was dark, that's the first thing we remember.

It was dark, and we were alone, and we were scared.

Then we saw the moon, and we weren't afraid anymore.

I gasp as I float above the ice and I look down to see it freezing over behind me. I land on the ground and slowly steady myself on the slick ice.

_Jack_

I look around but I don't see anyone so I put it off to my imagination when I notice a staff by my feet. I gently pick it up and examine it before I hear the voice again.

_Jack Frost_

I look around again and in my fervor I whack the ice I'm standing on with the end of my staff. I gasp as frost shoots out from it in beautiful fernlike patterns. I smile before gently touching the ice again with the same results. Grinning widely I run around, dragging my staff along the top of the lake, covering it in the fernlike frost. As I run I feel myself lift off the ground and look to see myself flying with a trail of snowflakes following behind me as I go. I fly for a moment, climbing higher and higher before I run into a tree. Grunting I climb onto the tree branch before standing in the brilliant light of the full moon.

I stand in silence for a moment until the voice speaks again for the third, and final, time, "_You are Jack Frost, the Spirit of Winter_."

I look at the moon in awe for a moment before recovering enough to ask a question, "is that you?"

I receive no answer though, just a reassuring flash of light from the moon before it continues its nightly journey across the sky.

~20 years later~

I hadn't changed in the twenty years it has been since that night. Twenty years since that night of waking up under the ice before flying up into the light of the moon. Twenty years in which I stayed the same as the village next to the place of my awakening grew, and changed, and… and _lived_.

Twenty years where I stayed here, unseen, unheard, untouched, and unchanging.

The only ones to see me were the Guardians and they had no time for an unseen, confused winter spirit. My only friend was the wind and even then many would say that the wind wasn't really able to befriend you but I would argue differently, if they could hear me, for she often laughed as she carried me upon her back, her little frost child.

I liked when she called me that, as if she were my mother.

But today I wasn't going to mope, today instead of moping around my lake, like I usually did in spring and autumn when I wasn't needed to bring snow and fun to the world. Today I was going somewhere new, to see something I had never seen before… maybe even be seen, but I wasn't getting my hopes up. I had been around travelling around the world for twenty years and had yet to meet anyone who could see me… that wanted to anyways.

"Wind!" I yelled, smiling as I climbed to the top of the tallest tree, "take me anywhere!"

**A/N: ( o ) _ ( o ) there's people reading this OHMYGOSH! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and/or followed and/or favorited (is that a word) I truly appreciate it. Here's Chapter 3 for ya and I will post 4 soon... after I finish it. Next time they meet YAY! :)**


	4. Watch Where You're Flying!

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Rise of the Guardians**

**A/N: So... it's been brought to my attention that I've not told you what Julianne looks like... I KNOW THIS PROMISE! I've done this because I couldn't really figure out how to get her to describe herself but for all of you curious cats out there here ya go you learn what she looks like this chappy pinkie promise :)**

**As always Enjoy.**

Julianne's POV

The wind rips me away from my perch on the highest branch of the tallest tree in my orchard and flings me into the air where she catches me with familiar grace. She's done this many times before whenever I call to her but today something is different. I know not what, I know not why, I just feel her tingling excitement as her breath carries me over forests and rivers and villages to my unknown destination. I shiver as we pass over the Equator; I always feel when we pass over it, this invisible line that divides winter and summer in the center of the Earth. I close my eyes and let my powers flow out around me, we are in the Equator after all, the place that'll freeze over about ten minutes after hell and thirty seconds before pigs fly so it's expected to be warm even in early spring.

Suddenly I feel something smack into me, hard, and let out a yelp of surprise right before we start to go down, wind guiding our landing to a small island nearby and slowing it so we land softly on the sand with IT on top of me, whatever IT is.

Jack's POV

I had closed my eyes and let the wind take me to wherever she wanted me to go when all of a sudden I feel something smack into me. I hear a small yelp and then we're falling, the wind slowing our descent and directing us to land softly on the sand of a nearby island. I look down to see whatever I had landed on top of and my first thought is, "green." I find myself looking into the greenest eyes I had ever seen as the girl who they belong to rubs her head.

"Sorry," I say hoping against all hope that she can see me, I mean she **did** run, well fly, into me.

"It's okay, probably should've been paying more attention to where Wind was taking me," she mutters half to herself and my face splits into a ginormous grin.

"Don't worry, its half my fault to," I tell her and suddenly I find myself staring into her glowing green eyes which are wide with shock.

"Y...you can see me," she manages to say and I just nod.

"'Course, can you see me?"

She nods and suddenly I find myself pulled into a bear-hug and after a moment I hug her back, reveling in the feeling of _not passing through someone_.

After about a minute in which we both soak in each other's solidity she lets go and, reluctantly, I follow before I realize that I hadn't gotten off of her after we crash-landed.

"Sorry," I say and I feel my face burning red with embarrassment while I get off of her.

"It's okay, I'm just glad you can see me, names Julianne, Julianne Sun Spirit of Summer," she holds out her hand which I shake.

"Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter."

She chuckles slightly and I look at her funny before she explains, "I guess that's why we never met before now huh?"

I consider it a moment before nodding and she continues, "Well, I do believe that you have a few months until winter in the Southern Hemisphere same as I have a few months before summer in the north so, would you like to hang out until then?"

I hear the hope welling in her voice as she finishes and I can't help but feel the same. Someone who can see me and who isn't too busy to do something, anything at all together is amazing and I find myself nodding with enough enthusiasm to rival hers.

"Brilliant! So… is there anything you would like to do?"

I consider for a moment thinking of and discarding each idea as they come before finally sighing and admitting defeat, "no, how about you?"

She considers for a moment and I take the chance to study her. She's shorter than me than about an inch, maybe two, with long brown hair, brilliant green eyes, and a slight tan. She has a cute button nose, perfect pink lips, and wears a short sleeve shirt and pants and no shoes.

"_Wait…. what did I just think?!_" I scream in my head as she turns back to look at me.

"Haven't the slightest, unless you want to come visit my orchard?"

"Your orchard?" I question and she grins in response.

"Yup, woke up in a forest like this twenty years ago this December and ever since then when I wasn't bringing summer I've been working on it, it's gorgeous now and the fruit is divine."

"Wait, you turn twenty this December?"

She nods and I smile again, "me too."

She hums for a second before responding, "Odd how things work out isn't it?"

"I guess, so, can we go visit this orchard of yours? It sounds interesting."

From the way her face splits into a wide grin I know I've made the right decision.

"Of course! Come on you'll love it," she says and grabs my hand before yelling, "Wind! Take us to Summer Orchard!"

**A/N: So, didya like it? Didya, didya, didya? Thanks to those who've favorited (is that a word?), followed, or reviewed and as always new reviews are welcome anytime. Later my lovelies. :)**


	5. Summer Orchard

**A/N: Ummm... Oops? I might've, kind of, slightly, a little bit, forgotten I had this chapter already written. So... yeah. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians promise**

Julianne's POV

"Wind! Take us to Summer Orchard!" I yell and she pulls us away from the sand of the island with my hand in his. I know he can fly on his own, I mean we flew into each other, but I'm still reveling in the feeling of **not passing through someone** so I don't plan on letting go any time soon.

I notice he has a death grip on his staff so I laugh and he looks at me, "What?"

"Don't trust my flying Jack?" I ask still laughing and he has the decency to blush slightly.

"No, just… not used to relying on someone else to fly me, kinda weird."

"Hmm, guess I get what you mean, so, have you met anyone else who could see you?"

He frowns slightly and I fear the worst until he answers, "Yes, there's the other spirits like the Guardians and a handful of others."

"Why the long face then, I haven't even met any of these "Guardians," are they evil or something?"

He laughs at that causing me to smile, I like his laugh.

"No, they're not evil, they just, don't like me much, and they say I'm a stupid irresponsible winter spirit who makes their jobs a little harder with my snow."

"Those bastards, why would they say something like that?" I ask him and he smiles at me.

"Well, I guess I kind of do, I don't mean to I'm just having a little fun but…" he trails off and I squeeze his hand.

"Hey, if they can't appreciate a little bit of snow then they obviously don't know how to have fun. Personally, I've always been in love with the idea of snow, even though I've never seen any."

"You've never seen snow?" he asks looking scandalized.

"Nope, Summer Spirit remember? It's always long gone by the time I get there, and I don't ever go far enough north or south to run into the poles because they don't need my warmth."

"Well then, we'll just have to fix that some time won't we," he says grinning and I can't help but feel my heart soar. Someone who can hear me, see me, touch me, and who doesn't plan on going away any time soon, or at least staying long enough to make plans to do things.

I look down and realize we are right above the village next to my orchard.

I turn to him and say, "Close your eyes."

"What?" he asks, looking confused.

"Close your eyes, pleeeease, I promise not to let you fly into a tree or something."

He grumbles but eventually gives in to my pleas and closes his eyes, tightening his grip on my hand as he does so.

"Don't let me fly into a tree, it's not very fun."

I grin and Wind places us softly on the ground right in the middle of the orchard and the shade of the oak I had planted there. It might have been only five years old but with my control over plants it had grown to be the largest tree at fifty feet.

"Alright, you can open your eyes now," I say grinning and watch as he opens his eyes and looks around.

"Whoa, you live here?" he says wide-eyed walking around the big oak and half jumping/half flying onto the lowest branch.

"Yup, isn't it beautiful?" I look around wistfully before walking to the nearest fruit tree, a peach tree, and pulling one of the unripe fruits off before flying up to join him.

"What's that?" he asks, coming to sit next to my seat where the branch joined the trunk of the tree.

"Peach," I say simply before pulling out my paintbrush and setting to work.

My brush wasn't like my staff, I'd had to make it and occasionally I have to replace it when the bristles start to fall off. This was my fifth and made of thin grass tied to a smooth-polished stick I had found in my travels. I like this stick and planned to keep it and continue to use it as the handle of my brush, replacing the grass when needed.

He watches with interest as I hold my brush in the sunlight, coating the grass in it before I set to work painting. I'm so caught up in my work at ripening the peach that I don't hear him gasp as it grows to about the size of my hand and changes colors until it appears to be at the peak of ripeness, which it is. When I finish I look at it for a moment, examining it for any flaws before someone takes it out of my hand. I gasp and look around before remembering that Jack was there.

"Sorry," I murmur, blushing, "I do that when I don't have anything else to do, I hope I didn't bore you too much."

"You didn't bore me," he tells me, examining my peach, "that was amazing, how'd you do it."

"I really don't know, I control the sunlight and call it to the grass of my brush and whenever I paint the fruit it ripens it, not quite sure why."

"Is it safe to eat?"

"Of course," I yell out slightly annoyed that he would question whether it truly worked, "it's better than safe, it's delicious I eat them all the time."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to question your abilities; I've just… never seen anyone do what you did."

"That's okay," I say, slightly embarrassed at my outburst, "I guess I get it, and I promise it's safe to eat."

At my encouragement he takes a bite of it and I watch as his eyes widen comically.

"This is delicious!" he yells out and I laugh.

"Thanks, so what can you do?"

"Oh, I control ice and snow, I can show you some if you want," he tells me and I gasp.

"Really? Snow?" I say and he laughs at me.

"Yup, you got anywhere I can show you?"

I think for a moment before hopping out of the tree and flying to where some of my younger trees were planted. I glance back and see him following, still eating the peach I had painted, and I continue on until I land in the middle of the perfect rows. When I hear him land behind me I pound my staff on the ground and watch as I see the green sparks that represent my magic flows through the ground and into the tree around us.

After a moment in which the magic flows into the roots the trees begin to move, slowly backing away until they leave us in a circle about forty feet wide.

"Is this enough room," I ask turning back to see him staring at the tree in disbelief.

"How… never mind, and yeah this is enough room."

I clap my hands together before crossing my legs and sitting down in midair, placing my staff across my lap as I do.

He takes one look at me before laughing and I feel my face burn red.

"What, what did I do?" I ask and his laughter slowly stops.

"Nothing, it's just, I don't know, you look kind of funny like that."

I scowl and grab my staff before whacking him over the head with it.

"Ow, hey what was that for?" he asks me rubbing his head where I had hit it.

"For laughing at me, it's not nice to laugh at people you know."

"Sorry, and now for the show," he tells me spinning around until I'm facing his back, I laugh silently at his sudden change in mood but he doesn't see me.

I watch in awe as he taps the ground with his staff and is immediately covered in beautiful frost that grows out from the place where he had whacked it. He spins his staff and snow starts to fall, dancing through the air as Wind winds her way around us.

"Whoa," I breathe out, looking around at the Winter Wonderland he had created in the middle of my orchard.

"Pretty cool right," he asks with mischief dancing in his eyes and I groan.

"That was a terrible joke Jack," I say shaking my head and he laughs at me.

"Sorry, couldn't resist and now let's have a little fun."

I look at him confused and as a result get a face full of the powdery white substance.

"Yeep," I squeal as I feel the cold hit me like a ton of bricks, "why did you do that?"

"It's called a snowball fight Julianne, ever heard of it?"

I look at him funny before replying, "Spirit of _Summer_ Jack, I've never even seen snow before."

"So you've never had a snowball fight before?" he asks looking scandalized and I laugh.

"Jack, I've never even _heard_ of a snowball, much less participated in a snowball fight."

"Well then," he says with a mischievous grin, "I do believe we'll have to remedy that now won't we?"

That's the last thing I hear before I'm pelted with another snowball and squealing I run for cover, forming a snowball of my own as I go.

**A/N: So...What'd you guys think? As always reviews are welcome and Chapter Six'll be out soon (I kind of forgot I had these two so, yeah). **


	6. Friends?

**A/N: So, here's Chapter Six. YAY! TWO IN ONE DAY I'M ON A ROLL... or I just need to actually remember when I have chapter written up. Anywho here we see their snowball fight and isn't that odd? Summer and Winter having a snowball fight, screw logic.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I still don't own Rise of the Guardians and hell has a better chance of freezing over than that ever happening.**

Jack's POV

"Jack," she sighs exasperatedly, "I've never even heard of a snowball, much less participated in a snowball fight."

"Well then," I say, forming snowball in my hand as I do, "I do believe we'll have to remedy that now won't we?"

I threw it at her and manage to get another yelp as it hits before she runs away, making her own ammo from the snow on the ground as she goes.

Laughing I chase her throwing snowball after snowball, which she dodges, and dodging her return fire. We run around like that for about an hour before collapsing on the ground next to each other still giggling slightly. I absentmindedly wave my staff in the air and chuckle as she blows at the snowflakes I had created.

We watch the stars as they come out in the night sky before she speaks, "Do you remember anything, before you were Jack Frost?"

"No, do you?"

"Nope, I woke up one night and the Man in the Moon told me my name and that I was the Spirit of Summer, he's not spoken to me since then."

"Same here I'm afraid."

"It's funny you know," she says as she turns to look at me.

"What's funny?" I ask returning her stare.

"We're so different, Winter and Summer, complete opposites, and yet we're alike in so many ways."

I consider this for a couple of minutes, staring contemplatively up at the sky before answering, "I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right," she says, giggling slightly, "I'm a woman and women are always right."

I stick my tongue out at her at this and she laughs before laying her head on my shoulder.

"Good night Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter," she tells me, closing her eyes.

"Good night Julianne Sun, Spirit of Summer," I reply before following her lead into the land of dreams.

~The next morning~

I groan as the sunlight hits my eyes, practically yelling at me that it's time to get up. I don't want to wake up, it was such a good dream and I'll have to remember to thank Sandy for it when I see him next because of course there is no Julianne Sun who wants to be my friend, she was only a dream, a good dream yes, but only a dream.

I sigh as I open my eyes to see brown. Lots and lots of brown… hair? I shift my head a little and find that my face was buried in Julianne's hair. Julianne who I currently had my arms wrapped around and whose face was currently buried in my chest. Julianne who WASN'T A DREAM!

I smile and bury my face in her hair again.

"SHE WASN'T A DREAM!" I scream in my head, "SHE'S REAL AND SMELLS LIKE VANILLA AND MINT AND SUNSHINE."

I smile at this as I feel her moving around. I know the exact moment she wakes up by her startled, "YEEP!" as she scoots away from me her face burning red.

"Sorry," she mutters, her face buried in her hands, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that, I'm sorry."

"Hey," I say sitting up and looking at her, "it's okay. Friends, right?"

She looks at me before smiling, "Yeah, friends."

**A/N: YAY! THEY'RE FRIENDS! AND I'M HYPER BECAUSE I DIDN'T GET ENOUGH SLEEP AND I'M JUST WEIRD THAT WAY! So just a warning the next three chapter are gonna be pure fluff Seven'll cover about thirty years (yes I already know how many years it'll cover I'm just weird like that) of their friendship after that you'll just have to wait and see.**


	7. 30 Years and An Island

**A/N: So just want to say sorry for taking forever to write the darn thing, I just kept reading and reading and reading instead of writing. **

**THIS PART IS IMPORTANT!**

**The time skips are from the time they met not the previous time skip.**

5 years later

Jack's POV

It was winter again. I used to love winter and even though it is still my favorite season I've come to love spring and autumn more, though this probably had less to do with the seasons themselves than it did with what, or who, had become associated with them. Spring and Autumn used to mark lonely days with absolutely nothing to do, but now? Now my free seasons were her free seasons too meaning for three months we were practically inseparable except for the occasional day when we were called upon to spread our seasonal know-how in some of the more remote regions of the globe although, the other usually accompanied on these trips for the company or to watch the show.

But today it wasn't spring or fall or even late winter. No, today it was the middle of winter meaning there was still a good month-and-a-half before we could see each other again.

I sigh and the snow picks up around me, my powers mirroring my foul mood and almost drowning out the voice yelling through the storm.

Almost.

"Jack!" the voice yells out and even though I can just barely hear it I can still tell exactly who it is.

"Julianne!" I yell back, spinning around in the air until I spot her perched on a tree branch and waving furiously at me to get my attention.

I fly over, a smile upon my face as I go, and I don't notice as the storm around me calms until it's only a few flakes drifting lazily through the air to the ground below. I perch on the branch next to her and receive a brilliant smile, a smile that was almost brighter than the sun for which she was named.

"Hey Jul' what are you doing here? Why aren't you spreading your warm goodness?"

She frowns a little and inside I cringe a inside, just now realizing how cruel my words sounded.

"Aw Jack; are you not happy to see me?"

"NO! It's good to see you, I was just… wondering… I guess," I mutter turning violet and she laughs, smile out in all its glory again.

"Jack I was just joking with you jeezums. Anyways I was getting lonely with no one to talk to so I decided to come visit you when I had I second."

"Oh, well it's good to see you Jul' glad you came to visit, maybe we could do it again before our seasons end."

"THAT SOUNDS LIKE A GREAT IDEA! We may not be able to do it very often, or for very long but we should totally meet up every now and then when we have to work, that sounds waaaay better than the three month silence we've been keeping up until now."

"It does so, what would you like to do until you have to go back?"

7 years later

Jack's P.O.V.

"We need somewhere to meet up," I say from behind Julianne startling her and causing her to spin around, away from whatever she had been doing.

"Huh?"

"I said we need to find somewhere to meet up instead of just having Wind find where we are and taking us there," I tell her attempting to peak over her shoulder to see what she was working on but she moves slightly and blocks it from my view.

"That's a secret, tell ya later promise, but for now I agree with you we should find a place to meet up," we stand in silence for a moment before her eyes widen and her face lights up with a giant smile, "I know the perfect place! Remember that island we flew into each other on?"

I nod and she continues, "Why don't we meet up there? It's out of the way enough that the humans wouldn't notice if there was winter there in the middle of summer."

I think about it for a moment before I nod, "Yeah, sounds great, let's go I bet Wind remembers where it is."

"Great! Just give me a second to grab my project and then we'll be off and NO PEAKING!"

I laugh but turn around even though I really want to find out what it is she promised to show me and I trust her so I wait until she tells me it's alright to turn around and I see her standing there with a bulging bag thrown over her body that looks like it's made of leave and vines and things.

"Whoa, when'd you get that?"

"What?" she asks confused looking at the bag, "Oh, you mean the bag I made it one summer when I got bored, I thought I showed you."

"No."

"Oh, sorry, it's pretty cool though right?"

"Yup, let's go."

One Month Later

Jack's P.O.V.

Wind had remembered the island, quite well in fact and she had dropped us off on the beach which we immediately started to explore.

The island was amazing, there was one ginormous tree in the center and one part of it had mountains and a lake which I immediately decided was my favorite part while she favored another corner of the little island which had a river running through it which seemed to originate from beneath the center tree's roots.

The island seemed to be divided into four parts with the tree in the center. We decided that this would definitely be our meeting place and that we would both claim a small quarter of this island, something told us that this was meant to be our island and that we would eventually have more. I claimed the mountains and lake while she chose the river.

Currently I was sitting on the top of the highest mountain, which admittedly wasn't very high but still, and saw Julianne flying towards me with a big smile on her face and something in her hands.

"Time for the big reveal?" I ask her when she arrives and she nods before handing me what looks to be several hollowed out bamboo tubes tied together with vines.

"…What is it?"

She smiles before taking it from my hands and blowing into it and as I watch a beautiful melody flows out, I look around and see the trees around us growing into full summer perfection.

"It's called a pan-flute," she tells me when she finishes before handing me a similar item, "I made you one to, I can show you how to use it if you want."

I nod excitedly and the last two months of spring/ fall are split between my music lessons and exploring the island.

23 years later

Jack's P.O.V.

"Jack!" I hear and barely have time to turn around before Julianne flies into me, crying her eyes out.

I stop working on the snowstorm I'd been brewing and hold her while Wind slowly lowers us into a tree, softly wrapping her arms around us in comfort while Julianne cries.

"Shh, Julianne, shh, what's the matter?" I whisper softly, rubbing circles on her back as her tears slow down and she looks up at me.

"My Orchard… it's gone, there was some sort of storm while I was working and it's not there anymore," she whispers and after a moment of shock I wrap my arms around her again and we sit there for a while until she's okay.

"Thanks for the help Jack, sorry if I interrupted something."

"Julianne, it's fine, you needed help, you'd just lost your home, I'm glad you came besides, they didn't really need a blizzard anyways, it'll be spring soon I should give them a break."

"…Wanna call it an early spring and autumn?" she asks quietly and I smile before responding.

"That's the best idea I've heard in almost three months," I'm rewarded with a small smile before we fly to our island. I'm not sure when it had stopped being the island and become ours but it had and I couldn't bring myself to regret it.

Later that month she planted several fruit trees on the island and we spent several afternoons resting against their trunks talking while she painted fruit or wove things out of vines and I made small swirls of snowflakes to flurry around the air.

30 years later

Jack's P.O.V.

"JACK! JACK! JACK! HEY JACK!" I spin around and see Julianne speeding towards me, our seasons had just ended and I was floating above the middle of our island that had been our meeting place for the last several years.

"Hey Julianne!" I smile as she flies up to me and we head down to rest on the upper branches of our island's trees.

We talk all through the day and well into the night until the full moon floats overhead and the stars twinkle merrily in the inky blackness. After a while we lapse into silence, leaning on each other and just reveling in the friendly company.

"Hey Jack," she speaks after a moment, head tilting lifting from its place on my shoulder to look at me.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever gone dancing?" she asks and I look at her in confusion before she continues, "it's just, I've seen the humans doing it and it looks like fun so I was just wondering."

"Oh, no, I've never danced before," I tell her and we sit in silence for half a second before I mentally steel myself and ask, "would you like to?"

"What?" she looks confused and I speak again.

"Dance, would you like to dance with me. You said it looks like fun."

She smiles before grabbing my hand and pulling me into the wind and the sky above the forest, "of course."

"Umm… I don't actually know how to dance," I tell her and she laughs, that beautiful perfect laugh of hers that makes you want to laugh along with her and never stop.

"That's okay, I don't either I've just seen the humans do it, but that's what trial and error is for right?"

"…I guess," she laughs again before showing me what she had learned from watching the humans and we danced. We floated through the night sky, the winter wind and summer breeze twisting and twirling and curling around each other as we danced through the twirling and whirling in our own rights. I looked over at my partner and watched as the moonlight glinted off of her hair giving her an ethereal glow that made her more beautiful, if that was even possible.

As we danced we heard the sound of the wind whistling through the trees filling the night with its music and then we stopped and the night held its breath as if it were waiting for something and we looked at each other. I looked down and saw her, beautiful, brave, intelligent, funny, loyal, amazing Julianne. The Summer Spirit who for some incomprehensible reason was my friend. I saw her and smiled and she smiled back before I leaned forward and kissed her.

Julianne's P.O.V.

"JACK! JACK! JACK! HEY JACK!" I yell and watch as he spins around to look at me.

"Hey Julianne!" he says as I fly towards him and we float down to the upper branches of the trees on our island.

We talk all through the day and well into the night until the full moon floats overhead and the stars twinkle merrily in the inky blackness. After a while we lapse into silence, leaning on each other and just reveling in the friendly company.

"Hey Jack," I speak after a moment, head tilting lifting from its place on his shoulder to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever gone dancing?" I ask and inwardly chuckle at his confusion before continuing, "it's just, I've seen the humans doing it and it looks like fun so I was just wondering."

"Oh, no, I've never danced before," he tells me and we sit in silence for half a second before he asks, "would you like to?"

"What?" I ask and my confusion must show on my face as he clarifies.

"Dance, would you like to dance with me? You said it looks like fun."

I smile and grab his hand before dragging him into the sky, "of course."

"Umm… I don't actually know how to dance," he tells me and I laugh, happy that he's willing to try something new with me.

"That's okay, I don't either I've just seen the humans do it, but that's what trial and error is for right?"

"…I guess," I laugh again before showing him what I had learned about dancing from the humans and we dance, floating through the night sky the winter winds and summer breezes swirling around us as we twirl through the air. I look over at him and secretly admire the way the moonlight shimmers over his hair turning his snow white hair a brilliant silver as we dance.

As we dance we listen to the wind flowing through the trees turning into the beautiful melody of nature, from the warm rustle of leaves together to the cool whisper of snow as it falls. After a moment we stop and the world holds its breath, waiting for something to happen and I look up at him and marvel in the happiness radiating from his eyes, clever, funny, handsome, brilliant, fun-loving, loyal, amazing Jack who decided to befriend a lonely summer spirit. I look at him and he smiles and I smile back before he leans forward and I meet him in the middle and we kiss.

Narrator's P.O.V.

They kissed and around them their magics collided, Winter and Summer swirling around each other and changing the lands over which they floated, guided by the moon. On their island the lands changed, the mountains growing higher and becoming snow covered, the lake freezing and the trees changing to snow covered evergreens while the animals grew winter coats. On another part the trees vanished leaving rolling hill after rolling hill of bare dirt with a small pond where a dormant weeping willow lay, waiting for something. The animals lay in their nests and burrows waiting for something as well. On Julianne's river something changed. The small hills it had run over previously changed and grew until it fell off a large cliff before landing in a small lake by a happy orchard and continuing on until it reached the sea. The plants changed, growing until their full summer glory while the fruit trees spread and grew until there was a forest and an orchard. The animals changed, becoming suited to their new environment and frolicked in the new grass and lack of worries. The final area changed as well, the trees changing and growing before falling as dormant as the field and the animals that inhabited them. A usually babbling creek flowed silently by, sleeping and waiting until such time as its master arrived.

The largest change was the tree, the tree in the center of the forest, the largest tree which sat on the four corners of the different areas of the island. Its branches grew and stretched until there was a wide platform in the center surrounded and covered by large branches. On the platform grew five thrones and five tables next to them, four of them facing inward from their places towards the fifth throne which rested in the exact middle, facing towards the throne in the east and towards the empty fields. Meanwhile its roots became larger and more gnarled and its trunk hollowed out forming different levels and rooms on the inside with a staircase connecting them. Overhead and oblivious and two seasonal spirits broke apart as the last change occurred and the Moon pulsed happily, glad that his lonely spirits had found each other.

Meanwhile, hidden on the topmost branch by its leaves and flowers, a pair of brown eyes flecked with gold and green sparkled as their owner smiled at the spirits the moon had gifted her, her children, as they floated above their island.

"Only two more to go, I wonder who they'll be," she whispered to herself as her winter and summer spirits examined their island from above, shocked at the changes she had made while they kissed, "be happy my children, you deserve it."

Jack's P.O.V.

We slowly broke apart and stared at each other for a moment before she smiled and said, "well, I guess we're a bit more than friends now huh?"

"I guess so," was my intelligent response and she blushed red before looking down to examine our island.

Her eyes widened and she grabbed my sleeve, "Jack, look!"

I look down and see our island looking very, incredibly different. My mountains had grown and were covered in snow and winter foliage while the lake was frozen over. A small pond we had never noticed before sat alone in a field with what looked like a dead weeping willow on its banks. There was a small group of dead looking plants scattered occasionally but otherwise it was just a field of empty dirt quite contrary to the next part of the island. I saw Julianne's river but the small hills it cut through had vanished, instead the river fell over a ten foot drop before falling into a deep pool while the surrounding cliff except for five feet on either side gently sloped downward. At the top and on the downward slope there was a forest, full of life and in all of its summer glory with an occasional glade breaking the monotony. In one of them I could see a resting herd of deer which was odd as there hadn't been any deer on the island before, it was rather tropical. At the end of the forest it looked like an orchard had grown there from Julianne's few trees before returning to a tropical paradise about ten feet from the beach which I could see were surrounded by beautiful coral reefs. The last part of the island looked to be as dead as the field with dead trees over the entire land, glades breaking it up occasionally and a silently flowing brook cutting through the land.

Wind carried us down to the largest tree and even it had changed. As we flew through the branches we caught glimpses of some sort of room but it wasn't until we had been placed on the platform that we saw how drastic the changes were. The center had smoothed out until it resembled a floor with five thrones, one towards the north and my snow covered mountains, one towards the east and the empty field, one towards the south and Julianne's orchard and waterfall, one towards the west and the dead forest and all facing inwards to the final throne. The fifth throne sat in the center on a raised circle of wood and faced towards the east, as if whoever would sit there was speaking towards the eastern-most throne. Each of the thrones had a table directly to their right with something on them but I couldn't tell what. I made my way towards the northern-most throne and was vaguely aware of Julianne heading in the opposite direction but I didn't pay her any attention as it felt like I needed to go there, I needed to see what was on the table for it was incredibly important. When I arrived in front of the throne I noticed a notch in the ground in front of the left arm and placed my staff there before turning my attention to the table. Resting on top were two things a book, and a circlet made of wood. I gently brush my fingers over the blue leather, noting the snowflake burned into it before picking up the circlet and watching in shock as the wood slowly turns to ice and forms a band about an inch thick with frost patterns covering it.

"Jack," Julianne says from behind me and I spin to see her holding a book of her own, "touch the arm of the throne."

"Why?"

"You'll see, trust me."

I shrug and do as she says and brush my fingers over the left arm of the throne and watch as it freezes over before it spreads, stopping at some invisible barrier, before climbing the branches that form the wall of the hall and freezing the ceiling. I look around in wonder noting what had happened from the icicles hanging from the ceiling, to the ice covered floor, and light snowfall which didn't seem to be making the snowbanks any bigger.

"Whoa."

"That's what I said too," she says also examining the changes before grabbing my hand and dragging me to see what had happened to her quarter of the room.

Julianne's P.O.V.

Wind placed us on the tree branch and I looked around the room, it was beautiful with the tree branches arching high above the thrones giving it a beautiful ceiling of branches and leaves. I examined the center throne's raised platform while Jack looked around and realized that it looked like it could spin to face each throne.

'I wonder why it's facing east,' I thought as I turned and saw the southern-most throne. The branches behind it had openings between them through which the night sky could just be seen and I made my way over to it, following the draw while Jack walked towards the northern-most throne.

When I stood in front of it I saw a notch in front of the left arm and stood my staff in it while I turned to examine the objects on the table. Absentmindedly running my fingers over the arm of the throne as I passed I froze as the wood changed and became warm, intricate carvings curling over its surface while lush green summer grass grew on the ground. The gaps in the branches widened giving the observer an uninterrupted view of the night sky and the forest while overhead flowers bloomed before shedding their petals and swelling, turning into the unripe fruit that I plucked so frequently to ripen with my painted sunshine.

"Whoa," I breathed as I dug my toes into the warm grass for a moment before turning my attention to the table. On it sat a book and a circlet made of plain wood which I ignored for a moment to flip through the book. The first pages were blank but once I got to the back the pages were filled with beautifully illustrated pictures and words written in almost calligraphy. I read through the first few pages before nearly dropping the book in shock.

'This is what happened when I woke up!' I think in my head before flipping through and skimming the rest of them. They are indeed the stories of what I've done from the twenty years of solitude to the meeting with Jack and all of our adventures over the past thirty years to the events of tonight. I run my fingers over the image of our kiss as winds swirl around us and watch in shock when the picture floats off the pages to show us slowly spinning in the air over the island as a sort of magic overtakes the island changing it in the few seconds we kissed. When the scene finishes the images float back onto the page and I close the book before making my way to Jack.

When I get there I find him examining a circlet of ice in his hands, his staff standing in a notch similar to the one my own staff occupies in front of the throne.

"Jack," I call out and he spins to look at me before I continue, "touch the arm of the throne."

"Why?" he asks, laying the circlet of ice back on the table.

"You'll see, trust me."

He shrugs before following my instructions and we watch in amazement as the throne freezes over in the intricate frost pattern I've begun to associate with him while the floor freezes over and icicles grow on the ceiling while a soft snow builds snowbanks on the ground. The wall of branches thins as well, the leaves becoming covered in frost as they retreat to form pillars between which you can see the mountains and lake.

"Whoa," he whispers looking at it and I smile.

"That's what I said too," I tell him before grabbing him and dragging him over to the other throne.

As we walk I notice that the foliage hiding the view of the dead fields and dead forest are thicker than the leaves hiding the view of the other lands were before they vanished, almost as if they're ashamed of what hides behind them. I shrug it off as we walk into the warm calf high grass before making our way to the table.

"You didn't touch the circlet," Jack says, gesturing to the small unassuming circle of wood on the table.

"Yeah, I opened the book first after I figured out the throne," I tell him absentmindedly as I flip to the page I'm looking for.

"Pick it up," I glance up to find him gesturing to it, "Pick it up."

I do as he says and pick up the circle of wood, finger holding my place in the empty pages of the book, I had a feeling you couldn't just start at the back. I watch as the wood grows and changes, becoming an intricately woven circle of wood before sprouting leaves and gaining an ethereal glow, almost like sunlight on a summer day.

"Cool," I say before returning it to the table and resuming my flipping through the pages of the book, "look at this."

I stop on a random page, smiling at the memory before brushing my fingers over it and watching as the images come to life and fly off the page.

_I'm walking through a forest, the grass growing and air warming as I pass by._

_"Hey Julianne," a voice yells out and I turn to see Jack._

_"Hey Jack, long time no see, how goes Winter?"_

_"Cold, fun, and lonely, how goes Summer?"_

_"Warm, relaxing, and lonely," I reply and we smile sadly before I grab his arm and tug him back the way I came._

_"Where are we going?"_

_I don't answer him, preferring to keep going until we reach a clearing in which rest a herd of deer I had seen earlier. Animals could see us, as shown by the glances sent in our direction, but we looked and smelled so much like nature that they trusted us not to run._

_"Isn't it cool?" I ask as I make my way towards some of the younger of the herd, the ones born that spring, and run my fingers over their soft fur._

_"Yeah," he says following me and he gently pets the same fawn which shies away from his cold touch._

_"Hey now little one," I whisper in a calming tone, "it's alright, he won't hurt you."_

_I've never known whether animals can understand us or if they just get the general gist of what we say but whatever it is the deer listens and no longer shies away from Jack's cool fingers, causing him to smile a gentle happy smile so unlike the playful smirk that so often occupies his face, a smile that shows just how lonely he really is, we really are._

The pictures stop moving and float down to return to the pages of the book and we sit in silence for a moment before Jack speaks.

"I remember that, it was the first time I went to see you during Winter."

"I prefer to remember it being the first time you came to see me during Summer," I say smirking a little and he laughs, "anyways, it's got everything in here, all fifty years of my life and there's a bunch of blank pages like there was something before this life."

"Really?" he asks and I nod before holding out the book and he flips through, examining the pictures before flipping back to the blank pages, "Huh, maybe one day it'll fill in."

"Maybe, does your book look like this too?"

"… I don't know, I didn't get to look at it before you dragged me over here."

"Oh, well you should," I tell him and as we make our way over there again after I replace my book on the tabletop I find myself averting my gaze from the empty thrones and the glances of the dead land beyond it, I don't know why.

When we arrive he picks up his book, ice blue leather with a white snowflake burned into it in contrast with my forest green leather bound book with a yellow sun burned into the cover, and he flips through blank pages before arriving at a scene similar to my own of him waking up beneath the light of the full moon.

"I guess this means there was something before this life," he whispers half to himself and half to me.

"Yeah, I guess," I reply anyways, wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head on his shoulder.

And there we stand watching as the moon sets and the sunlight bounces off the mountains from the east turning them a pale pink.

**A/N: Thanks for reading review and tell me whatcha think about it luvs ya and I'll try to get the next chapter to ya quicker, it'll probably just be more explorations of the island and the tree that I was going to put in here but it got _really_ long so next chappy yay :)**


End file.
